There is a growing demand for cleaner public eating environments. However, no convenient systems are presently used for sanitizing the high chairs in restaurants. As such, babies and toddlers are forced to sit in previously soiled seats when dining at restaurants. The high chair seat cover of the present invention provides a novel solution to soiled restaurant high chairs.